Love and Marriage
by Dreams-Weaver
Summary: Formerly called: Married with Children. Our beloved War God has a choice to make get married and have children or suffer a horrible fate!
1. Default Chapter

LMAO! I can't believe I forgot to post the prologue! I'm so embarrassed that I will be updating from inside a cave where no one can find me. :-)

Prologue: Wishing Upon A Star 

She grunted as she landed hard on her back. _Why me? I didn't ask for a fight!_ She had been on her way to meet up with her friends when she came across them in the middle of a mini-battle. It was not in her to let them fight alone. At least an hour had passed since coming across the fight against the Hoarde, but it was still going on. She'd allowed herself to be distracted by one of her friends and she'd let her guard down hence her back's familiarity with the texture of bright green grass. 

"Are you OK?"

She scowled when she heard that annoying whine. She didn't know why, but the past few months she'd become more frustrated and less easy to forgive. Hearing that voice end in a yelp reminded her of the fight she still faced. 

"I'm fine!"

Flipping on to her hands and using the momentum to propel her to her feet, she narrowly avoided the massive blade descending on her. With a roundhouse kick she disarmed her opponent by sending his sword flying. That accomplished she blew some sleeping powder in his face. She smiled as she watched the rather large, sweaty man topple over then wincing as she heard a loud _CRUNCH_. She turned to see how her friends were faring. 

One of them was currently battling two members of the Hoarde, her sword flashing in the sunlight. She watched as she emitted her war cry and decapitated her two opponents while spinning in the air. The other was currently on his back in the process of being run through with a spear. Sighing in frustration, she picked up a rock and lobbed it. The spear went flying. 

"Ha! Take that! Pick on someone your own size," she taunted.

With a roar, he turned and ambled in her direction. She gulped and ran into the woods. The man chasing her grinned showing off a mouth full of rotten, cracked, yellow teeth. She ran as fast as she could, her pounding heart drowning out the thunder of feet pursuing her. Her eyes widened in dismay when she realized that the path she'd chosen led to a dead end. In front of her was the edge of a cliff. Cursing, she looked around. 

"Come out, come out where ever you are," the craggy voice tried to croon, but ended up sounding like he'd gargled with battle-axes, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to play with you a little." He paused, "then I'll kill you."

He frowned when there was no sign of her. He walked between two trees and suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders. Tiny fingers were jabbing into his neck repeatedly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he roared. He tried to pry the weight off, but it clung to him like a limpet.

"Er…" a female voice said, "would you believe pressure points?"

"Oh," he said in disgust, "you're a fan of the Warrior Princess."

"Yes," 

"Well, you're doing it wrong,"

"How would you know?" she retorted.

"First I'm not im'bilized and second I been pinched by the great one herself,"

"Really? You must feel honored,"

"I do. Stop that!" he swatted at her hand, "It ain't everyday the great Xena pinches a bloke,"

"Well. So what am I doing wrong?"

"Well you're jabbin' instead of turnin', see. And you're too close to my ear. You need to be a little closer to my shoulder,"

"Where here?"

"A little lower,"

"Here?"

"Perfect…urk,"

"Thanks," she somersaulted as he fell. She blew some sleeping powder in his face, wincing as he fell, and then removed the pressure point.

Secure in the knowledge he'd be unconscious for the next hour, she ran back to where the main fight was.

------------------------

She sighed as she tended to the injuries of her friends. All in all they had escaped with barely a scratch. She was tired of the nomadic life. She wanted a place to call home. She was tired of the constant battles. She still wanted to fight injustice, but she didn't want to necessarily die doing it. She grimaced as she lay down on her pallet. Gazing up at the night sky, she selected the brightest star and made her wish. As her eyes closed, the star twinkled as though in answer. It seemed to say, 'wishes do come true,"

----------------------------

**AN:**

LOL…I don't know why an Ancient Greek warrior would say bloke, but that's what came out!


	2. The Reluctant Groom

**_A.N. Thanks for the reviews Steph and Tali.  I made some changes to the chapter. Let me know what you think._**

----------------------------------

**Chapter One: The Reluctant Groom**

He'd been waiting for what felt like hours!  Why ask him to show up the moment Apollo was leaving if they were just going to make him wait.  He paced the length of the receiving room for what seemed like the hundredth time.  

He considered barging in and demanding what they wanted, but the consequences for that would be severe.  They weren't just his parents they were the King and Queen so a certain respect was demanded.  

_They're doing this deliberately.  It's all a plot to drive me insane!  _He sighed.  This was Zeus knew how many hours of his immortality he would never get back.  He could have been doing something constructive like starting a war or bugging Xena.  A grin that could only be described as lovesick appeared on his face.

She's thawing towards me.  Soon he could bring her to Olympus as his bride.  And they could have children.

"The King and Queen will see you now," a disembodied voice announced.

"About damn time," he muttered.  He tugged at his leather vest to make sure it was straight and ran a hand through his curly black hair.  Even as a young godling he hated being summoned by his parents.  It never meant anything good.  Usually it was after he did something to one of his siblings or cousins, but that was beside the point.  

He entered the throne room.  His parents were seated side by side on their thrones.  His mother looked radiant.  His father looked as handsome as he always did – at least that's what he heard his aunt tell his Uncle Hades.  

His parents' relationship had dramatically improved when Zeus had vowed never to betray his wife again.  She in turn had promised never to try and kill any of his illegitimate children especially Hercules.  He supposed both were keeping to their ends of the bargain since he hadn't heard or seen any explosions of thunderbolts and fireballs from his place.  He also suspected that both had warning systems up to alert for any rule breakage.  

His heart stopped and sunk to his feet when he saw they were holding hands.  This meant that they were going to double team him.  

"Good morning Mother.  Father,"

"Ares," his father acknowledged.

_Oh no!  He's smiling!_  His feet itched to turn and run and never stop.  He could go live with his old buddy Thor.  He had a standing invitation after all.  Mount Olympus and Greece were overrated.  Besides, he'd always wanted to visit Valhalla.  Now was his chance.  He could make a run for it.  His father's left raised eyebrow that seemed to promise a thunderbolt up the butt convinced him to remain where he was.  First they make him wait forever now they were going to ruin the rest of his millennium with whatever they were going to tell him.

_Oh please don't let it be that they're going to try to get pregnant!  _Like any self-respecting offspring, no matter the age, he shuddered at the thought of his parents having sex.  

"You weren't waiting that long, honey," his mother said interrupting his thoughts.

He refrained from snorting.  She was smiling as well.  He definitely wasn't going to like this.  Instead he said, "You wanted to see me."

"Yes we did.  We wanted to…"

It was the same spiel he'd heard a hundred times before so he tuned his father out, making the appropriate nods at intervals to show he was listening, and allowed his thoughts to return to Valhalla.  It was his idea of Paradise.  _All those warrior virgins in one place,_ _pure, innocent, and bloodthirsty, untainted by the irritant that was the annoying storyteller._  The damn bard had ruined Amazons for him.  He no longer enjoyed them like he should.  Worse than that, she'd taken Xena and turned her against him.  _One day she'll pay for…_    

"I'm so _delighted_ you agree, _darling!_"

His mother's words jerked him from his thoughts.

"Agree?  Agree to what?  I didn't agree to anything!"

"Of course you did," his father had a satisfied yet evil grin on his face.

"What," he swallowed hard, "what did I agree to?"

"Get married," 


	3. The Terms

**A.N. _I'm going with Homer's theory that Aphrodite is the daughter of Zeus and Dione and not Hesiod's more popular account of her birth: she rose from the foam of the sea where Uranus' genitals had fallen after he had been mutilated by Kronos._**

**_Also, Cupid will be known by Cupid - as on the show – instead of by Eros (which should be his name since this is the Greek Parthenon!)  Unless Eros ran away from home and Venus lent Aphrodite Cupid so she wouldn't look like a bad mother. :-)  _**

------------------------- 

**Chapter Two: The Terms**

His parents' faces faded from view.  His heart raced faster and louder.  Sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip.  He felt his knees give way.  It took all his strength to remain standing.  

"M…married?"

"Yes," his father's face was lit with evil glee.  

He had the uncanny feeling that his father knew he hadn't heard a word that had been said.  _Nonsense! He had done the appropriate nods.  _ 

"You are heir to the throne and it is high time that you gave us grandchildren," his mother continued.

"But…but I'm not ready to get married.  I don't want to."  By Zeus! he wanted to stamp his foot and he didn't care how whiny that sounded.  _They can't do this to me!_

"You're way past the age you should have been married.  You need something beside starting wars to fill your life,"

He stared at his mother in shock.  He had plenty going on in his life and he told her so.

His father snorted.  "Trying to kill your brother is not considered healthy.  Nor is hanging out with the likes of Discord or Strife."

"Half-brother,"

Zeus' left eyebrow rose again.

"We're doing this for your own good dear.  You've changed since Caila died.  I want my baby boy back,"

He froze at the name of his dead fiancée.  He had buried the grief, pain, and anger her passing had caused him in the deepest part of his heart and he didn't want to think about her.  He swallowed hard and when he was sure his voice was under control he said, "Mother she died a millennia ago.  I've recovered.  Besides I'm still me.  I haven't changed."

He struggled not to squirm as they stared at him.  His mother more than his father seemed to be able to see into his soul.  They could see how big a lie he had just told.

"We've made up our mind.  You're getting married," his father said sternly.

"Your sister is married as is your nephew.  Your sister's already a grandmother,"

"Dite is LOVE, Mother!  If she weren't married people would start to worry!  Cupid is the God of Love.  The same thing goes for him!"

"Still you have to get married.  It's past time,"

"Thene's not married!  Neither is Artie!"

"They're not the heir," his father said as if that explained everything.

Ares felt his frustration rise.  He didn't want to get married.  But the looks his parents were giving him told him he wasn't going to escape this one.  

His shoulders slumped in resignation.  "Fine.  I'll get married,"

"You already agreed," his father pointed out.

"We knew you'd see it our way," his mother said at the same time, "you can even choose your bride yourself."

He breathed a sigh of relief.  He could drag it out until he met someone he loved.  Wait a second…_Xena!_  He'd been planning on asking her one day.  Now was his chance.  _I'll wait a couple of years before I ask her.  That way she can get the wanderlust out of her system._

"You have until Persephone returns to Hades to tie the knot," his father said.

That wasn't too bad.  He could find Xena and they could be married by the end of the day.

"Nor are you to marry that dreadful strumpet that you lust after," 

"I don't know any strumpets, mother," he deadpanned.

His father snorted.

"I mean it son.  You cannot marry that warrior woman.  She will not make a good wife or a good Goddess.  Besides that you can marry anyone you want that meets our approval,"

_My choice my foot!  _He knew he didn't have a choice so he just sighed and nodded in assent.  

"To make sure you're sufficiently motivated, if you do not get married by the date stipulated and if she is not pregnant by the time Persephone leaves Hades to live with her mother, you will lose your godhood,"

Ares stared at his father who smirked back.  It wasn't a good feeling knowing that he couldn't hide anything from his parents.  His father had him by the balls and there was nothing he could do about it.  

He wanted nothing more than to cry and feel sorry for himself, but there was no way he was letting the conniving bastard know he'd got to him.

"May I be excused?"

He bowed.  He was so angry that he was tempted to turn his back on his parents and storm out, but the penalty for that was also severe.

One thought ran through his mind on his way back home.  _I'm screwed!_


	4. The Proposal?

**Chapter Three: The Proposal?**

Gabrielle squealed and jumped when a man appeared out of nowhere leaning against the tree in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.  The wood she was carrying tumbled out of her arms.  She tried balancing on her left foot and rubbing her other one that had been hurt when some of the wood fell.  When the pain was manageable she placed her hands on her hips and scowled at the source of her pain.  

"Would you stop doing that?"

It still bothered her that even after all these years he still managed to surprise her.  

"Sorry," the man grinned, clearly unrepentant.

"What do you want?  If you're looking for Xena, she's at the campsite,"

"I know.  It's you I came to see,"

She blinked.  "Me?  Why?"

"I need your help with something,"

She closed her eyes and quickly counted to ten before opening them again.  Nope it was definitely he right down to the earring.

"My help?  Why would I want to help you?  You just tried to kill me!"

"Did I aim a fireball at you?  No!  How can you accuse me of trying to kill you?" he shouted.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" she yelled back.

"WHAT?"

"You don't know what a heart attack is?  It's when the…"

"I know what a heart attack is, you annoying brat,"

"I am NOT a brat!" she said through gritted teeth storming towards him, the pain in her foot forgotten in the heat of her fury.

"And in case you've forgotten I'm MORTAL!" she yelled poking him in the chest, "I can DIE of a heart attack, you war-mongering man-whore!"

A beatific grin crossed his face, "keep calling me names like that and I just might think you like me."

She only just managed to stifle the yell of utter frustration welling up inside her.  She couldn't decide whether to punch his lights out or punch his lights out.  _Lord knows why I…_

"Besides the trouble I'm in is ALL YOUR FAULT!" 

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I hadn't been thinking of ways to end your miserable existence, they wouldn't have been able to pull one over on me!  Therefore ALL YOUR FAULT!" he menaced her with his height as he said, "therefore I figure you owe me one,"

She snorted, "It's not my fault you can't stop thinking about me."

He scowled then pouted.

She rolled her eyes.  "I'm going to regret this but I'll listen."

He grinned.  "Can we sit?"

She followed him to a fallen tree by the river and sat down.  

He sat for a second then rose and started pacing.  He stopped and faced her and said, "I'm getting married."

The breath left Gabrielle in a rush.  She was glad she was sitting down otherwise she would have fallen.  

"When?"

"Before Persephone returns to my uncle,"

"That's in two weeks right?  Congratulations!"  

"Thanks,"

"Who's the unlucky girl?  Do I know her?"

He returned sarcastically, "You might."

Gabrielle's heart stopped.  "I do?"  

He nodded.

"Is it Xena?"

He coughed and avoided her eyes as he said, "Mother forbid it."

She felt a sense of relief.  

"My parents are going to vet my fiancée.  Even if Xena wasn't off limits, I doubt my parents would approve of her as the next Queen.  That's where you come in,"

_He'd finally noticed her! He wanted her to be his wife!   Now they could be together forever!  _Some of her joy faded.  She was second choice as usual._  But at least he'd picked her out of all the women he knew.  That had to count for something, right?_  

"Do you always do what your mother says?"

"Yes," he smirked, "especially when she can throw a fireball!"

"Are you sure you want to be stuck in a marriage of convenience?  Don't you want to love your wife?"

He snorted.  "My wife will be my wife in every way.  Besides I have to have an heir on the way when Persephone leaves Hades."

"What happens if you don't?"

"I lose my godhood,"

"That seems harsh,"

He stomped to the edge of the bank and stood glaring at the water.  The anger he'd felt when his father placed that condition on him washing over him again.

"Tell me about it.  And to your second question, I don't believe in love.  Not anymore.  Besides gods don't marry for love,"

"That's a crock and you know it!  What about Dite and Cupid?  They married for love,"

"They're an exception.  They are LOVE," he turned back to face her, "getting back to the topic of my marriage and where you come in,"

She gazed up at him her eyes wide.  The sun in the glade shone like a halo around him emphasizing his ethereal beauty.  He'd never looked more like a god until that moment.  "I don't know what to say!"

"I hope you say yes.  You do owe me and it would mean a lot to me,"

_Could she marry a man that didn't love her?  A man hopelessly devoted to her best friend?  A man who she loved with all her heart and was offering something he'd never offered another woman?  Was waking up with him every morning worth the heartache?    _  

"I'll marry you," she noticed the look of shock on his face.  Realization dawned.  _He didn't expect me to say yes._  She stood up and walked to where he was standing.  She stuck out her hand.  Sparks shot up her arm as he slowly returned her handshake.  

She only hoped Xena would forgive her.  She needed her help if she was going to be ready before the big day!

-----------------------

**_A.N.:   Sorry Tali.  NOT!  LOL_**

**_            We all love to see Ares squirm, LadyKate1_**

**_            Meghan, I love Ares and Gabby as well.  To this day I wish the writers had given me more besides the occasional tease. _**

**_Thank you for the reviews.  I love reading them.  _**


	5. The Best Man

**AN: **_Only the young'uns have had dealings with Xena and Gabrielle.  Therefore the Mount Olympus's (Ares' parents – get it?…snicker) have never met or seen Gabrielle._

_I love G/A stories, but I didn't just want to force them together if they didn't want to be.  I thought long and hard who I wanted the future HCH (Her Celestial Highness - I made that up :-) ) to be.  I knew most people like X/A, but she absolutely refused.  I'm saying she threatened me with her shakram!  I even asked Callisto, but Ares threatened to castrate himself and they both vowed to kill each other and me if I even thought about forcing them into marriage.  So no one blame me!  I'm just the writer.  _

_Thank you all for the reviews!  I think I'm becoming a review junkie!  :-)  _

----------------------------

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Best Man**

"Just because they've decided to embrace the horrors of married life doesn't mean they have to make me suffer," the God of War grumbled as he threw himself down on his throne.  _Kill me now!  _he sighed,_ oh wait...I'm immortal._

Two weeks had passed since the day in the glade.  Two weeks in which Ares wondered how he'd wound up engaged to the annoying Bard.  Surprisingly his parents had been ecstatic with the idea of him and Gabrielle marrying.  His mother had gasped and his father had looked thoughtful the first time they'd met her.  

His mother deemed her a better candidate than the strumpet and his father agreed.  He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but it was a habit he still hadn't grown out of.  He learned that they'd fallen in love with her and from what he could tell she'd fallen in love with them as well.  At least he wouldn't have his parents interfering in his wedding plans or his marriage.

It turned out that he'd been a little optimistic.  His father had insisted that he ask his half-brother to be his best man.  His reasoning was that it would be a bonding experience between the brothers.  Ares had wanted nothing more than to refuse and was about to retort that he felt as close to the martyr-seeking dumbass goody two-shoes as two people could get when his fist was plowing into the dumbass' jaw, but one look at his father's hopeful expression – he still felt like that was put on - stifled that instinct.  He would have had to put up with him anyway since Gabrielle had invited him to the wedding.

When the initial shock of finding himself engaged to the sidekick had worn off, they'd agreed to spend time getting to know each other one on one so that they would be comfortable with each other come the wedding night.  Not that he cared.  He planned on closing his eyes and thinking of Xena despite the fact that she was acting like a jealous child.  After their first outing together, he found to his surprise that he liked her and that she could make his life calm and serene.  Not that he'd ever tell the brat that.   

Xena and Joxer on the other hand had made his life a living hell since they'd found out.  Gabrielle had suggested several places for their 'dates', but surprisingly the warrior princess and the bumbling oaf had always managed to show up and spoil things.  One day, one week after their engagement, after a particularly trying night he'd confronted his fiancée.

"I'm calling off our engagement!"

She'd been shocked.  "Why?"

"Normally keeping my godhood is important to me, but it's not worth putting up with your friends to do it!"

"I know they've been a little bothersome lately, but…"

"Bothersome?  There isn't a word for what those two have been.  And since I wouldn't want to deprive you of your friends, I've decided that there's no way that I'm putting up with them for the rest of their lives!  "

"But…"

"I'll inform my parents in the morning.  I'm sure that I can find someone else in a pinch," he turned his back on her and stormed to the door.

He was at the entrance to her living area when he heard it.  It was faint.  At first he'd been unsure, but when it was repeated he'd known she was crying.  He cringed.  He hated to see or hear a woman cry.  

"Gabrielle?"

She was curled up on the black leather sofa that resided in front of a cave where a fire was lit.  She refused to acknowledge him, but there was a pause in her crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Hormones," she mumbled.

"Oh…" 

He had no clue what those were, but he knew he didn't like them.  Hormones were the reason he avoided his sisters like they had the plague.  Even his always-sweet sister Dite became a terror when her hormones came to visit.  

"Well…about the Terrible Twosome…"

He watched as her shoulders stiffened.  She was expecting him to threaten them.

"I guess we could have our meetings in a different plain or somewhere else they can't get to easily,"

She stared at him with big eyes.  The hesitant hope in them managed to make him feel like a beast for hurting her.  "What are you saying?"

"The wedding's still on,"

She squealed and threw herself against him.  He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held her against him.  He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair.  A sense of peace that he hadn't felt in years enveloped him.  Her extreme emotions didn't faze him.  If Dite wasn't his sister and his father hadn't forbidden him bedding her before the wedding he'd have thought she was pregnant.  Unless…no, she wouldn't do that.  He was fast learning that she wasn't that kind of girl, no matter what he'd thought in the past.  

"If they even look at me cross-eyed…"

"You'll burn them to a crisp.  I know.  I'll yell at them tomorrow,"

And they had kept their dates strictly to places that Xena and Joxer couldn't get to.  He took her planet hopping spending most of their time on his planet Mars and Dite's Venus.  It was on a visit to Dite's temple on Venus that he'd kissed her for the first time of his own volition.  If he were honest, he'd never felt anything like his reaction to a simple kiss.  He'd wanted to throw her on the floor and make love to her until he passed out.  And then start all over again.    

Footsteps roused him from his thoughts.  He looked up and saw his half-god half-brother full demon spawn do-gooder walking towards where he lounged on his throne.

"You took your time,"

"I had to save a village from one of your warlords.  I'm here now.  What do you want?"

"Which one?"

"Actaeus,"

"I'll be sure to punish him later,"

"You can't.  I killed him,"

He gasped in pretended horror.  "What happened to your pro-life attitude?  What was the motto?  Oh yeah…'evil doers deserve to live too'."

Hercules rolled his eyes.  "Actually, it's 'everyone deserves to live'.  Besides it was an accident.  He was hiding in a tree that I uprooted and used as a javelin."

"Sounds messy,"

"It was.  You'd have loved it.  Now to get back on topic.  What do you want?"

"I'm getting married,"

"Who's the unlucky woman?  Callisto?"

"Don't give up your day job, baby bro.  It's Gabrielle,"

"Gabrielle who?"

"We only know one Gabrielle stupid,"

"Xena's Gabrielle?" 

"Yup,"

Hercules was so stunned he flopped onto the chair Gabrielle herself used when she came to visit him at this particular temple.  

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" he snarled, "In fact I never asked her to marry me, she offered."

Neither of them noticed a dark haired skinny man standing in the shadow.

"Huh?"

"Well, when I was told that I had to get married, the first person I thought of to help me was Gabrielle.  She never even crossed my mind, her being Xena's friend and her hating me, but I figured she'd know someone who would pass mother's tests,"

"And did she?"

"I never really got a chance to ask.  When she found out I wasn't going to ask Xena, she practically jumped me."  _Shook hands…jumped me.  Same diff._

"Why didn't you set her straight?"

"Because I want to marry her," he mumbled.

"You…"

"Besides," he stopped his brother from finishing, "it saves me from actually looking.""

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He ignored him.  "_Anyway_, the reason why you're here is that Dad wants you to be my best man,"

"What if I don't want to be?"

"You don't have a choice.  I overheard him telling Mother that he'd sick your mother on you,"

Hercules shuddered.  He could stand up to giants, angry gods, any number of monsters and villains, but his mother made him quake in his boots.

"Fine!" he huffed, "I'd be _honored_ to stand up for you,"

Ares sketched a sarcastic bow and said, "Rie wanted Xena to be her maid of honor, but she declined.  So she's thinking of asking Dite.  That means you can't make out with the bridesmaid,"

His brother snorted.  "Do you want me to talk to Xena?"

"No.  If I have any luck she won't show and neither will that oaf,"

"Ahh…he's still in love with her,"

"Have I beaten you every time we've fought?"

"No,"

"Shut up.  I think all those knocks I gave you to the head have made you delusional.  Anyway Dad wants to see you,"

"Do I have to?"

"I had to face both mine last week, be grateful you only have to face dad,"

Hercules didn't have time to sigh before Ares grabbed him and they disappeared.


	6. The Matron of Honour

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Matron Of Honor**

Gabrielle paced.  All her attempts at getting Xena or Joxer to stand up for her had failed.  Her Amazon sisters were too far away and she didn't feel up to the journey.  With a sigh she headed towards a certain pink temple.  The interior of the temple was an orgasmic explosion of varying pinks as well.  Pink candles, pink altar, you name it, it was pink.

"Aphrodite!"

A hail of flowers and hearts appeared before her.

"Gabby!" a big grin crossed the face of the blonde goddess.  Then a frown marred her features as she said, "Is it important?  I'm in the middle of getting my nails done,"

Her companion chuckled, "It's important."

"Fine," she waved a hand.  She walked to her throne and curved her body into it.  "So what can I do for you?  If you've decided to ask me to send Cupid to zap Xena then I'm afraid…"

"No!  I would never…" she blushed.

A laugh that sounded too angelic to be human rang out in the room,  "so what the what good buddy?"

"I'm getting married,"

"Congratulations!" she jumped up and hugged her, "who's the lucky guy?"

"Ares,"

Silence fell.

Then the divine laugh sounded again, this time with a slightly hysterical edge to it.  When it ended the laugher was on the floor with tears running down her face.

"Zeus!  Don't ever do that to me again!  I thought you said you were getting married to my brother,"

"I am,"

"My brother?" 

Nod.

"Ares?"

Nod.

"The God of War?"

Nod.

"Muscular, leather wearing, curly haired, sarcastic smart mouth with the hots for a leather wearing Warrior Princess?  That Ares?"

Nod.

"Oh Zeus!  I have to sit down,"

"You are sitting down,"

"I have to stand up then," she scrambled gracefully to her feet and started pacing.  She stopped and stared hard at Gabrielle.  Then started pacing again.

"Stop pacing!  You're making me dizzy.  Would you say something?"   

"What in Tartarus were you thinking?  You hate him!"

"I…"

"Shhh!" she slashed a hand in the air.  She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and then opened them.  Silence reigned until a "By Zeus!" exploded through the chamber.

-------------------

Two blonde women reclined on sofa-like thrones in Aphrodite's home staring at each other.  One was immortal the other wasn't.  One was as blonde as the color of her brother's chariot as he rode across the sky.  The other was the color of the same chariot as it was descending towards its home.  

"Joxer loves you,"

The reddish blonde grimaced, "You've got to be kidding.  I'd kill him in a day."

"True.  But you forgave him after he made you fall in love with him and had you sing that god-awful song.  Plus you forgave him for the whole three naked dancing Gabrielles.  So I assumed it was true love."

A snort was her answer.  "Besides he's like my brother.  The thought of making love with him makes me shudder."

"So you've fallen in love with…"

"Don't say it!  Someone might hear and tell him.  Then I'll never live it down,"

The goddess chuckled.

"Besides he might not reciprocate if it's said out loud,"

Aphrodite laughed.  "I could just zap him you know."

Gabrielle sighed, "I know, but it wouldn't be real."

"You've got a hard task," she sat silently for a moment then said, "So anyway, why did you want to see me?"

"I have a favor to ask,"

"Ask away little buddy,"

"Would you be my bridal helper?"

"Xena said no, huh?"

"Understatement!  She went ballistic,"

"And she doesn't know that…"

"No,"

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall when she finds out," she fell back laughing.

"You're not second choice.  I would have asked both of you,"

"I know.  Are you sure?"

"That I want to marry Ares?  Positive,"

"Well in that case, I'd be honored, a big grin crossed her face showing perfect, white, even teeth, "besides I can't wait to see what you and Ares offer to me at my altar,"

-----------------------------

**_AN:_**_ In Ancient Greek wedding customs, the bridal helper was similar to the maid/matron of honour role of today.  Also to ensure a happy and loving marriage, couples made sacrifices to Aphrodite.  As a god, Ares doesn't have to offer any sacrifices, but since his bride is mortal, he might want to humor her.  Depends on if she catches him on a good day…like after a particularly brutal war.  :-)  _


	7. Still The Queen

**CHAPTER SEVEN: STILL THE QUEEN**

"Did I tell you that I love your new hair cut?  It shrieks 'look at me, I'm sexy',"

Gabrielle chuckled then they sat in silence for a while each with their own thoughts.  Suddenly Aphrodite gasped.

"You did ask my sister for permission, didn't you?"

There was no response.

"How could you forget protocol?  You're Queen!"

"I wasn't thinking!"

  "Oh Zeus!  If you think Xena's ballistic.  You don't want to see Artemis in action!"

"What am I going to do?  I already said yes!  What if she says no?"

"Then you'll have to un-yes my brother.  Even he won't interfere in Goddess/Queen business,"

"I want to marry him,"

"Then you better hope my sister's in a good mood,"

"Should I go to her?"

"Nah," she settled back on her sofa-like throne.  Artie!  Artie!"

A green light appeared which faded to reveal a rather tall beautiful woman.  She was the spitting image of Apollo, the sun god.  Her long blonde hair, slightly darker than her sister's fell in curls around her shoulders.  Resting on her head was a tiny plain tiara.  She was dressed in a loose fitting green gown.

"I'm here.  What do you want?"

"To tell you how much I love you,"

Her sister snorted, "Love telling someone she loves them must take a lot out of you."

"You have no idea," she sighed, "I'm so exhausted just from that."

The moon goddess chuckled, "what did you do this time?  Zap some of Ares' men so they fell in love with each other?  I'm not going to stop Ares from trying to redecorate your temple this time."

Aphrodite laughed and tossed her hair.  "They totally needed to learn the edict 'make love not war'.  I decided to help them along.  It's not my fault they decided to run off to the male equivalent of the Island of Lesbos and become peace negotiators."

Shaking her head at her sister, she turned to the woman laughing on the other sofa.

"Queen Gabrielle,"

"My Goddess," she rose and made the appropriate obeisance.

"What are you doing with my ditz of a sister?"

"Hey!  Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," she waved her hand and a cloud of flowers and ribbons surrounded her sister.

Artemis waved her hand and a cloud of moon dust descended on Aphrodite.

Both sisters cleaned themselves up. 

"If I get moon dust up my ass, I'm making your pets want to mate with you!"

Gabrielle couldn't hold it in any longer.  She slid off the couch howling.  She'd never seen or heard anything so funny in her life as the two sisters bickering.  Everything with Xena and Joxer seemed so far away.

"She's your chosen Queen, do something!"

"You do something, she's your guest," 

They both stared at the human laughing on the floor.

"I think she's cracking up,"

"Getting engaged to our brother, Ares will make you do that,"

"Did you say Ares?"

"Yeppers,"

Apollo's twin sister did something she rarely did.  She laughed.  She was laughing so hard she joined Gabrielle on the floor.

"Zeus!" she gasped holding her sides, "thank you Dite!  I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"I'm not kidding.  She just asked me to be her bridal helper,"

Artemis looked at her sister.  The smile slowly faded as she saw the serious expression.

"Ares?"

"Yup,"

"The brat who tried to see if my hounds could pull a chariot?"

"Yup,"

"Wears leather, has an ear-ring, and thinks he's Zeus' gift to goddesses and women?"

"Yup, yup, and yup.  That's the one,"

"I need to stand," she rose gracefully and towered over Gabrielle who had sobered up.

Maybe she won't remember that I… 

"You didn't follow protocol,"

_She remembered._

"I apologize, Artemis.  I forgot,"

"You're really marrying Ares?"

"Yes,"

"What happened to wanting to boil him in a pit of lava?"

"I still want to do that,"

"So what do you ask of me?"

"I ask permission to take a male mate,"

The goddess remained silent.

"I willingly rescind my role as your Chosen so I may claim my mate,"

A sigh made its way passed the divine lips.  "That will not be necessary.  You will remain my Chosen until such a time that you go through the ceremony to become a goddess."

"Does that mean?" the Queen's eyes gleamed with hope.

Artemis gave a regal nod and placed her right hand on Gabrielle's head.  "I grant permission for my Chosen, Gabrielle of Potedeia, to enter into marriage with my brother Ares, God of War and to retain her role as Queen of the Amazons until she ascends to godhood.  Rise."

"Thank you Artemis," Gabrielle rose.

"Be happy.  I must go now.  I was getting ready for bed when Dite called,"

"You can't go now," Dite whined, "we were about to discuss the pre-wedding party.  Gabrielle, how do you feel about getting Adonis to strip?"

---------------------------

**_A.N. Matron of Honour and Still the Queen was actually one long chapter, but I decided to split them up.  Allows for a shorter attention span.  :-)_**


	8. Bridal Shower

**Sorry for the long absence, but my life has been like something out of a movie lately then in other ways it's been incredibly dull. I'm back now and I will be postimg more often. I hope you enjoy.**

**----------------------------**

**Bridal Shower**

Gabrielle had never seen anything like it. She'd been to parties before, but never one thrown by the Goddess of Love. The temple was beautifully decorated with every flower imaginable and some she'd never heard of before. There were also a myriad of candles and ribbons. Gabrielle thanked Zeus that her bridal helper had not gone overboard.

"Here's the guest of honor now!" Aphrodite announced when she spotted her.

The goddesses cheered. Her mortal friends had been given special permission by Zeus to attend, but their memories would be altered.

Gabrielle smiled and sat beside Aphrodite. Everything was perfect except for the absence of Xena and her mother. Her mother still blamed Ares for her father's death ignoring the fact that he died in bed with another woman. Xena still hadn't come around.

Artemis stood and gave Gabrielle the gift she had brought. The gift was wrapped in paper that depicted a running buck with dogs chasing it.

"Thank you Arty," she said. Over the past several weeks Gabrielle had gotten to know the younger gods and goddesses well to the point that the allowed her to use their nicknames.

Everyone gasped as she lifted out the contents of the box. Inside was a sheer, short wrap around with strings to hold it up. It was green which would enhance her hair and bring out her eyes. She blushed fiercely when she realized it would leave nothing to the imagination.

"This dress is made from fertility herbs," Artemis informed them.

"In other words," Athena said impishly, "wear it only when you want to get pregnant."

More laughter rang out as Gabrielle's blush deepened. She didn't know why she was blushing. She wasn't an innocent by any means. She'd been married before! But the thought of being with Ares in such an intimate way made her feel scared and unsure all over again.

"Open mine next!" Athena said handing over her gift.

She gently opened the wrapping paper which unsurprisingly depicted a loom in the Acropolis. Inside were several pieces of parchment sown together.

"I call it a book," the goddess explained.

"It's beautiful," she read the label on the front, "How to train your man without him knowing."

"I wish I'd got something like that when I got married!" Hera laughed.

"Me too," said Ephiny the Amazon, "read one out."

Shaking her head she opened the book, "Number five, for each pair of socks he refuses to put in the wash basket, exchange them with a pair of pink ones. Repeat until success is achieved."

"Zeus! Can you imagine Ares in pink?" Aphrodite laughed.

"That's almost as impossible as imagining Hades in it," Persephone laughed, "I might try it just for fun."

"Thank you," Gabrielle leaned over and hugged Athena, "but I don't want to change him."

"She's still star-struck!" the married women exclaimed knowingly.

Persephone handed her gift to the bride-to-be. Everyone leaned in to see what the Queen of the Underworld had brought.

Dead silence filled the room as Gabrielle pulled out a top and a skirt made of cobwebs in a red so rich it looked like strips of blood. The top seemed to be knotted in the front. Ooohs turned into gasps when they saw the back of the skirt. It was cut into an arrow shape. It would leave the wearer's buttocks exposed.

"That is beautiful!" Aphrodite said in awe, "where did you get it?

"I made it myself," Persephone said proudly.

"Can you make me one?" the goddess of love asked.

"Sure,"

"How much are you charging?"

"Do you think I should?"

"You should. You'll need your own money for when you pretend to be mortal,"

"True. I never thought about it before. I just make it for Hades,"

"Hades wears it?" Ephiny asked. The deity had strange customs.

A roar of laughter greeted that question.

"No," was the response, "I once caught him with a several shiny parchments. I think they're called papyrus. It depicted women from the dark continent in various stages of undress."

"He showed them to you?" Artemis gasped unable to comprehend such a thing.

"No," Persephone admitted with a blush, "I caught a glimpse before he realized I was there. I snuck back later to look at them."

"You didn't!" Gabrielle laughed.

"I did. And if I do say so myself I have a better body than some of those girls,"

No one bothered to point out to her that as a goddess she naturally had a better body than any mortal.

"So I decided to make my own version. Hades thought I'd come up with them myself. Needless to say Hades was very appreciative,"

"Ewww," exclaimed Aphrodite, "I don't need to hear about my uncle's sex life."

Everyone laughed.

"Will Ares like it?"

"He's a man isn't he?" Athena responded sarcastically.

Persephone took orders while Gabrielle was opening Ephiny's gift.

"It's from all the Amazons,"

It turned out to be a swing.

"This is nice,"

"It's not that kind of swing," she blushed, "Well it is, but it's meant for two people,"

"Ask Ares to show you," Aphrodite said tongue in cheek, "I'm sure he'd jump at the chance."

Gabrielle blushed as her imagination weaved several situations.

"Now dear this one is from me," Hera handed over a thick book.

"Thank you," Gabrielle was still in awe of her future mother-in-law. Inside was a book. Opening it and flipping through several pages she saw that it was like looking into Ares' pool. Only there were smaller ones of Ares from birth until now.

"Oh!" tears sprung to her eyes as she watched a much younger version of her fiancé laugh and wave at her. In these pictures he didn't look as dark and as menacing. She wondered what had happened to change him.

"Obviously I haven't put in all his pictures, but I did put in the requisite naked pictures,"

"We've all seen him naked at some point," Artemis said.

Gabrielle eyes widened. A hint of jealousy crawled through her. These women had known Ares longer than she ever would. And they'd seen him naked!

"The boy knows he's attractive so he has no sense of modesty," declared Athena.

"They are naked _baby_ pictures," Hera clarified. A beatific grin crossed her face at their expressions.

"I'd give up my loom to see those!" Athena stated. She reached out a hand to grab the book, but it vanished from Gabrielle's hands.


	9. Painful Presents

**Bridal Shower ****Part II: **

**Painful Presents**

The goddesses and Ephiny groaned in disappointment when the book vanished. They glared at Hera.

"Sorry ladies. Only parents and future spouses can see those and blackmail the man in question with them,"

"I know," Aphrodite chuckled, "I've certainly put the one I got about Hephaestus to great use!"

"Same here," said Persephone, "Hades keeps trying to find where I hid his!"

"I still want to see that book," Athena said longingly with a glazed look in her eyes, "Accidentally drop it open in my presence, Gabrielle."

"Moving on," Aphrodite said trying to get everyone's attention off the book of photos, "Last but not least. Mine!" the Goddess of Love handed Gabrielle a thick cylinder parcel. Gabrielle blushed to the tips of her toes when she saw the replica penis.

"What is it?" Persephone asked.

Everyone looked at her. She blushed and said, "I know what it is, but shouldn't it be attached to a man?"

Aphrodite giggled. When she recovered she said, "No, I didn't cut it off some man. I call it the 'Man Replacer'. Push on the bottom. "

Gabrielle did as instructed. She jumped when it started moving.

"Male parts move like that?" Artemis asked wide-eyed.

"I wish!" exclaimed Hera.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Aphrodite raised an elegant eyebrow and asked, "Do I need to have the talk with you?"

"No," the embarrassed Gabrielle choked.

You mean if you have this you don't need a man? "Athena asked taking it out of Gabrielle's hand, "Why are you marrying my annoying brother again?"

Laughter rang out.

"You can use it on those long lonely nights when Ares is on a business trip," the Goddess of Love said.

"Oh I couldn't," Gabrielle said, "isn't that sort of cheating?"

Hera snorted.

"He'd rather you use that than entertain another man in your chambers," Athena said, "For all his modern ways he's very old-fashioned and possessive."

"I could use one of those when I have to live with my mother," Persephone said, "Hades would just arrange for whatever man I slept with to be killed early and send him to Tartarus because he dared touch what was his."

"Again! Too much information," Aphrodite shuddered along with Artemis and Athena. She waved a hand in the air as she said, "I'll make you one."

After opening some other gifts the ladies started dancing and singing. They were doing a dance Aphrodite called the 'Macrena' when Gabrielle heard her name.

"Xena! You came!" the happy woman ran up to her best friend.

"I'm not staying,"

"Oh," her happy smile faded, "Why are you here then?"

"I have a present for you,"

"Really?" her mood lifted again. Maybe she was coming around.

"Yes. Can we talk?

"Sure,"

"Somewhere quiet. Let's go for a walk,"

"Okay. I'll be right back," she ran over to Aphrodite and told her that she was leaving with Xena. The goddess tried to talk her out of it, but she just hugged her and hurried over to where the Warrior Princess was standing.

They walked in silence until Gabrielle prompted Xena.

"I need to talk to you about this farce of a wedding,"

"It's not a farce!" she snapped and turned away.

Xena stopped her by grabbing her arm. Looking down at her she said fiercely, "After all we've been through together you'll do me the courtesy of listening to me."

"Fine,"

Xena nodded then started walking again. "Joxer overheard Ares and Hercules talking."

"Of course they're talking. He's the best man,"

"Hercules is the best man? I didn't know that,"

'You would if you would talk to me' Gabrielle thought to herself unable to stop the flash of anger and hurt.

"That's not important," Xena shrugged, "what is important is what Ares told Hercules."

She took a deep breath and asked, "What was it?"

"He told him that he wasn't marrying you for love,"

That stung. Knowing it was one thing, but hearing it was another. She forced herself to shrug nonchalantly, "I already know this. Zeus was threatening to take away his godhood if he didn't marry."

Was it her imagination or did Xena just curse?

"Yeah, but apparently he never asked. You jumped on him before he could ask you for any names of suitable girls,"

Gabrielle's heart stopped. She flashed back and realized that he had never actually asked her. She had been so relieved he wasn't marrying Xena that she had basically offered herself.

"He never said anything," she whispered blinking back tears. She didn't like Xena's present one bit. In fact she wished she hadn't bothered to give it to her.

"He wouldn't. Apparently you're the spitting image of his dead fiancée. He told Hercules that he could only tolerate you because when he looks at you he sees his beloved,"

"I didn't know he'd been engaged," she managed surreptitiously wiping away a tear.

"You wouldn't. If you asked him he'd have to admit to himself that he's marrying the 'annoying brat of a bard' instead of the woman that he loves,"

Gabrielle turned and walked away. She didn't see the satisfied smirk break out on Xena's face. She walked blinded by tears until she reached the glade where she'd become Ares' fiancée. The place had been tainted for her now. She slid down a tree and curled into a fetal position.

She didn't know why she was so upset. It was a business arrangement between two people. Nothing more. She knew better than to expect Ares to love her. But that knowledge didn't stop the tears.

"Everything was a lie," she sobbed, "the laughing, the hugging, the kissing. It wasn't me. It was her,"

She curled herself even tighter. She felt like she wanted to throw up.

_It was bad enough competing with Xena, but I can't compete with a ghost._

She fell asleep crying.


	10. Broken Engagements

**Broken Engagements**

Ares materialized in his sister's house for his date with Gabrielle. The decorations were still up.

"Hey sis, how was the party?"

"It was bitching," she said from her reclining position on her sofa. She scowled at him and said, "I wish you'd learn to knock."

He shrugged and smiled, "I didn't feel Hep or anyone else so I figured you were alone," he crossed his hands over his chest and leaned against the wall behind him, "Is Rie still getting ready?"

For a second she looked confused then her brow cleared, "She's with Xena. Come to think of it, she's been gone a long time."

"You let her go off with Xena?"

"I couldn't exactly stop her,"

He raised his left eyebrow.

"She's a free woman,"

He sighed in irritation. "Use your pool to show me where she is."

"Or you could just feel her with your love,"

He refused to look at her as he growled, "Just do it!"

"Fine, fine," she stood up then grabbed her chest as she stumbled.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he appeared at her side.

"Yeah," she said and she inhaled deeply, "I just felt someone's heart break."

"It doesn't usually affect you like this," he said in a worried tone. She didn't look good. Her flawless skin was as white as the marble that was used to make their statues.

"I know. This must be someone close to me. Someone I care about," she took another deep breath and managed to stand without his help.

"Do you have to go?"

"No. They haven't called for me," she inhaled deeply one more time before turning to her pool. Unsurprisingly it was in a pink receptacle. She waved her hand over it and commanded, "Show me Gabrielle."

The pool had been instructed who Gabrielle was. It shimmered before revealing an image of a crying Gabrielle.

"Damn her!" Ares cursed. He felt around with his senses and orbed out in a flash of blue.

------------------------------

"Rie?" he asked in a whisper. There was no answer so he gathered her into his arms. He released a sigh as he felt her warm body in his arms where she belonged.

"Rie?" he asked again. There was still no answer just more crying. He was worried.

_What could Xena have said to her?_

"What's the matter honey?"

She still didn't answer. He held her closer. He'd never seen her like this. When the storm had passed he gently lifted her chin so he could look at her. She was one of those who looked good when she cried. Her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears and her face was flushed and her lips were calling to him.

He couldn't resist their lure. He leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to hers. She tasted of ambrosia, but a lot better. His body hardened. He maneuvered them so she was lying on her back in the grass with him half lying over her. His last rational thought was 'Screw the rules!'

Minutes later or maybe it was only seconds, he was violently shoved away.

"How could you?" she said with a scowl.

"What? Kiss you?"

"No! Yes!" she scrambled out from under him and stood.

He couldn't help a chuckle. She looked so cute standing there with her hair on end and her face flushed with tears glaring at him. Suddenly he had a clear image of what their daughter would look like. He coughed to cover his gasp.

"Why are you marrying me?"

"You know why,"

"Your parents," she sounded defeated.

He couldn't tell her that he was starting to like her so he settled for, "Yes."

"You didn't ask me. That means I can call it off whenever I want to,"

His heart stopped for a second before starting again at double its usual pace. .

_Damn Xena! _"What brought this on?"

"I found out that you're only marrying me because I jumped you," she used air quotes when she said 'jumped you', "before you could ask me for some names of more suitable girls."

Ares swallowed. That sounded suspiciously like what he'd said to Hercules.

"I'll kill him,"

"Kill who,"

"Hercules!" he snarled, "your secrets are safe with me. My ass!"

"It wasn't Herc., it was Xena,"

"I don't care! He should never have opened his big fat righteous mouth!"

"He didn't! Joxer overheard you and told Xena,"

"By Zeus," he inhaled deeply to calm himself down. He wanted to wring the bumbling fool's neck. He took a step towards her, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

He took another step, but stopped when she took a step back.

"That didn't hit me too hard because when I thought back to it I realized it was true,"

He breathed a sigh of relief and inched closer to her. He froze when she turned pain filled eyes to his.

"I know why you're marrying me, but now I know that it's not me you're not marrying but _her_,"

"Her?"

"The love of your life!" she yelled again wiping the tears away.

"The love of my life?"

"Did I stutter?" she yelled then added, "Your dead fiancée."

"But, she's ..."

"I'm calling the wedding off because now I know you're not marrying me, but someone else. It isn't me, _Gabrielle_, that you see when you look at me, but your dead fiancée. It isn't me you've been kissing, but _HER_!"

She turned away.

"Do I get a chance to defend myself?" he reached out and grabbed her.

"Don't bother denying it!" she snapped and tore herself out of his grasp, "That's the only reason you can stomach being around me suddenly."

"I..."

She pulled off the ring she wore on the third finger of her left hand and threw it at him.

"I never want to see you again!" she snarled before turning and running away.

_I don't need this! Not today of all days!_

A millennia ago he had lost his love and it seemed the same thing was happening all over again.

Ares felt something in him splinter as he watched her lithe figure disappear. It hurt that she'd believed everything Xena had said but hadn't bothered to ask him if any of it was true.

_Fine! If that's the way she wants to play it. She can rot in Tartarus for all I care!_

He orbed out.

--------------------

Thanks for the reviews peeps. It does my writer's heart good.

Princess Pat and Cheetah Princess - those are great compliments. I think I'm going to cry. :-)


	11. Seeking Forgiveness

**Seeking Forgiveness**

Two days later, Gabrielle was walking in the temple gardens. She had heard nothing from Ares and she wondered if he'd found someone else willing to marry him. He wouldn't have a hard time. She hadn't missed the side long glances whenever they'd gone out on a date, but Ares hadn't seemed to notice.

A smile crossed her lips at his reaction when she had mentioned it. He'd been...seemed genuinely surprised. She snorted. As if he didn't know how attractive he was.

One night during a date, she'd teased him about women lusting after the "Bad Boy" and wanting to be the one to tame him and who was "badder" than the God of War? He'd laughed and told her that the same thing could be said for the "Bad Boy" who always lusted after the "Good Girl". They wanted to see how much they could corrupt her and turn her into a "Bad Girl". She had told him that he'd better leave if he wanted to get a start on corrupting one, but he had given her a devilish grin and informed her that he'd already started. She never got to ask who he was corrupting because he'd grabbed her and kissed her in a manner he'd never done before. Her legs had been so wobbly that when he'd dropped her off at Dite's, she'd promptly collapsed on the sofa in front of the fire and hadn't been able to move for a good ten minutes.

The smile slipped away when the fight they had had two days before hit her. There would be no more heart stopping kisses. She discovered that she missed him something fierce. Not hearing from him made her ravenous for any information about him, but she didn't dare ask Dite. The goddess was still furious with her. When she had told her, her friend hadn't ranted or yelled which would have been better. She'd just looked disappointed and orbed out to see her brother.

"Gabrielle?"

Startled she turned.

"Hercules!" she ran forward and hugged him, "Where have you been?"

"Trying to stop all the wars Ares has been starting lately,"

"Oh,"

"I came to ask Dite if she knew what was up with him. I haven't seen him like this since..."

"Since what?"

"Caila died," he turned to look at her.

"Caila?"

"His fiancée,"

"Pretty name,"

"Zeus I'm stupid!" he hit himself in the forehead, "It was the anniversary of her death two days ago. That explains it."

A part of her shriveled and died when she heard that. She had thought that he was starting the wars to get over her.

_Ego much? _

She swallowed to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"Do I really look like her?"

He studied her for a moment. "Yes, now that you mention it."

"So it's true," her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"What's true?"

"That he's only with me because I look like Caila,"

A look of shock crossed the handsome demi-god's face. "Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?"

She gave him a sad smile, "There's no need to lie. I know."

"How do you know? Who told you that?" he drew himself up angrily.

"Xena. Joxer overheard the two of you talking,"

"Then he told Xena a bunch of lies or she made up a bunch of lies. Either way you were lied to,"

"Xena wouldn't..."

"Never did like that boy," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "besides he's never mentioned a resemblance and he's known you how long?"

"But..."

"I can't believe I'm defending him," he shrugged and shook his head, "but it was his parents who pointed out the resemblance between the two of you after they met you for the first time and that was days after Joxer supposedly heard us talking,"

Gabrielle felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She remembered meeting Ares for the first time and he had looked at her like he might know her, but then the look had gone never to return in all the times she'd seen him. She remembered meeting his parents and the look of stunned disbelief that they had been unable to hide in that brief moment before they'd regained their composure.

_Could Joxer have lied to Xena?_ She didn't think so. Xena was a human lie detector and Joxer couldn't dissemble to save his life. That left Gabrielle with only one conclusion and she didn't like it one bit. Then it hit her.

"Oh Zeus! I made a terrible mistake!"

She took off running. She was panting when she reached their glade.

"Ares!" she shouted as she turned on the spot while trying to regain her breath, "Ares!"

There was no response.

"What's going on?" Hercules demanded when she turned to him.

"I called off the wedding. I threw the ring he'd given me in his face. I told him I never wanted to see him again," she said all in one breath and mumbled, "Don't know why I thought he'd still be here."

"Why?"

"This was the last place I saw him..."

"I meant why you called off the wedding,"

"Xena told me that..."

"The same Xena who's been against your marriage from the get go? Why would you listen to her?"

"She's my best friend. She has my best interests at heart,"

He snorted. "What did he say?"

She opened and closed her mouth.

"You didn't let him defend himself," he said with a sigh, "Between you and Dite...go hide."

She gave him a tearful smile then ducked behind a tree.

"Ares!" Hercules called, "I know you can hear me. Get your butt down here."

The trade mark blue light appeared before it faded revealing the god in question. She gasped when she saw him. He looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't taken an interest in his appearance in over a month.

"What do you want little brother?" he growled.

"Nothing except to tell you to stop your wars,"

"Then why summon me?"

"He called you for me," she said quietly as she stepped out from behind the tree.

He ignored her and straightened.

"Please!" she exclaimed when she saw him preparing to orb.

"I have nothing to say to _you_," he snarled with his back to her. The coldness of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"You don't have to say anything. All you have to do is listen," she released the breath she'd been holding when he nodded stiffly. She turned to the silent Hercules and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"No problem, kiddo. Talk to you later,"

She watched him walk away giving herself time to compose her thoughts. So much was riding on this, her happiness for one.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she turned to the enraged god and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

She nodded.

"Fine," he growled and started to orb.

"Wait!"

He reappeared.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated and took a step closer to him.

"You already said that,"

She nodded. "I should have given you a chance to defend yourself."

"Yes you should have," he growled again clenching his hands into fists.

She took another small step forward, "Believe it or not I like you."

"Who doesn't,"

She gave a tiny smile and took another step closer, "I was hoping you'd come to discover that liked me too."

Her courage waned a little when all he did was raise his left eyebrow and crossed his arms over the wide expanse of his chest.

"Also I'm not all that confident in myself,"

He raised the other eyebrow.

"I'm not," she shrugged, "I took a back seat in my brief marriage and when you travel with a legend like Xena you tend to fade into the background."

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he was really listening. She took another small step closer.

"To find out from my best friend that the man I was marrying hated me and was thinking of another woman when he was with me brought up all my insecurities. I was going to be forced to take a back seat again in my marriage and I couldn't live with that knowledge," She stepped closer and placed her hand on his chest, "I realized that I had made a mistake and I'm sorry. And if you're still willing I'd be honored to be your wife."

She held her breath and prayed to every deity she knew. She noticed an amused smirk cross his lips, but for the life of her couldn't understand why.

There was no noise except the gentle breeze blowing through the trees and birds chirping quietly. He stared at her, his face unreadable.

"Sorry," he said sounding anything but, "The position is already filled."

He orbed out.


	12. Brooding God

_Sorry for the delay in posting. I had no idea that time had flown by so fast. I'm trying to update every second or third day. I'll read the reviews when I post the next chapter. Thank you for reading._

**Brooding God**

A depressed God of War let himself into his house on earth. No one knew where the house was and he liked it that way. When he had first got the house, he had wanted a place to escape from the hostile atmosphere on Mount Olympus. He'd chosen to come here since he didn't want either Dite or Ri...Gabrielle dropping in on him.

He inhaled deeply and felt himself relaxing as he took in his home away from home. A sense of peace crept over him as he took in the light blue walls that resembled the sky. He sighed as he dragged himself to the sofa. He collapsed on his stomach and buried his head in his arms. He grimaced when something dug into his chest. He rose on his left elbow and using his right hand felt the area where the pain had occurred. He opened his hand and stared at the tiny ring lying on his palm.

He rolled until he was sitting. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He turned the ring around between his fingers. Initially he had refused to give Gabrielle a ring since he was still furious at being forced to marry, but when he had seen the attention she was getting from men, something...a feeling – he couldn't describe it – made him run to his sister and beg for a tear which he later formed into a ring.

He remembered he had been angry because every time he turned his back Gabrielle had allowed herself to be surrounded by men. He'd grown increasingly angry each time she'd graced some numbskull with a smile. He'd wanted to punch something each time one of them "accidentally" bumped into her when reaching for their drink. He had reached his limit when he'd seen her follow one of them on to the dance floor.

He'd stormed through the crowd of people, grabbed her by the hand, and dragged her off to Dite's temple on Venus where they had shared their first kiss.

"Why are we here?"

"So we won't be disturbed,"

"What was that about back there?"

"Back where?" he decided to play innocent.

"You know where,"

_Damn! She wasn't having any of it._

"Nothing. Here," he placed the ring in her hand.

"What is it?" she looked down and gasped.

He had to admit. Dite had done well with the diamond. When he had asked for a tear she had said that she didn't feel like crying. He promptly stepped on her foot and been rewarded with a beautiful diamond. Needless to say that she had redecorated his temple with hearts and flowers and turned all his outfits pink in retaliation.

He hadn't realized that the brilliant fire of the diamond reflected the flame of everlasting love until his sister told him. It was when he made no move to change it that he realized how he felt about her.

"It's a ring,"

"A what?"

"A ring. You know a small circular band which is generally made of precious metal and often set with jewels and is usually worn on the finger,"

"I know what a ring is!" she said in exasperation, "Why are you giving it to me though?"

"Well, it has become obvious that you can't act like a would be goddess so the ring is to tell the world that you're off limits,"

"Excuse me?" her voice was a deadly whisper that anyone who knew her would remember was a sign of an upcoming tempest.

"Don't try and pretend you're innocent. I saw you flirting with all those guys,"

"I was _not_ flirting!" she shouted.

He snorted and turned away from her mumbling, "Smiling, laughing, rubbing up against them."

"It's called dancing!" she shouted, "and I was being friendly!"

"You're only supposed to be friendly with ME!"

"Now listen you..." she stopped and stared at him her mouth open. After a moment a huge grin crossed her face.

"What?"

She just stood there grinning at him.

"WHAT?" he asked in bewildered tone as she gazed at him with a soft expression on her face.

"You're jealous!"

"I am so not jealous!" he growled as he menaced her with his height, "the God of War does not get jealous."

"Yes you are and yes he does," she laughed.

He turned away feeling hurt at the fact that she was laughing at his feelings.

"Hey," she said softly, "I wasn't laughing at you."

He allowed himself to be turned round. He scowled as he watched her struggle to contain her laughter.

"I am _not_ jealous," he growled again.

She nodded and he watched the corner of her mouth twitch, "You're not jealous."

"And don't go spreading such slander around. I'll have to hurt you,"

"Yes Your Celestialness," she said as she curtsied.

"Shut up,"

She laughed and held out the ring to him. "Here you can have this back now. I've learned my lesson. From now on I will be the epitome of the future Mrs. God of War."

"The ring is yours,"

"Mine? But..."

"I got it for you,"

"Oh. Thanks,"

He looked her. She didn't seem happy.

"You don't like it?"

"It's nice," she muttered with her head bent.

_What is the matter with her? She should like the ring. _Even though he was a man he could admit that the ring was beautiful.

Then he remembered something his sister had told him. Apparently all women love gestures. He realized that he had basically thrown the ring at her earlier. He could understand why she would be upset, but he wasn't a gestures kind of man.

_Neither is Uncle Hades, but he seems to be able to keep Aunt Persephone happy. If he can do it, I can. _

He raised a hand to her chin and gently raised her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Gabri..." he changed it when he saw tears glisten in her eyes, "Rie, I know that I was disrespectful earlier when I gave this to you and for that I'm sorry. I'd be honored if you would wear my ring."

"Oh Ares," she sighed.

"Does that mean you will?"

She nodded.

He sighed as he shifted and lay on his back. He didn't know what to do. It was obvious that she didn't trust him and even if she never came to love him, their marriage was doomed without trust. He didn't even know if he could trust _her_ any more. He grimaced in disgust at the realization that he'd opened himself up enough to trust her only to have her slap him in the face. After Caila he had vowed never to let that happen again.

_Should I go talk to her?_

The rational part of him knew that he should, but the part of him that was hurting wanted nothing more than to forget he ever heard the name Gabrielle.

---------------------------

**A/N:**

The ancient Greeks and Romans believed that diamonds were the tears of the Gods and splinters from falling stars. I had Ares go to Aphrodite because she is the Goddess of Love.

The ancient Greeks did believe that the fire of a diamond reflected the flame of everlasting love. I've made it so that only Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love knows.


	13. Reunion

**Reunion**

She'd been so stupid. Why hadn't she trusted him? How could she love him so much yet when the time came to prove it, she instead showed that she didn't trust him? What kind of love was that? When she became his wife she vowed that…

"_Sorry the position is already filled," _

No she couldn't make that vow. It was too late. He was getting married to someone else. She'd lost him for good.

She smiled sadly when she recalled the day he'd given her her ring. The ring she'd worn with pride. The ring she'd just thrown in his face.

She chuckled when she remembered the day after when she'd dressed up like him. She had worn black leather boots that came up to her knees, black leather pants, and a black leather vest. She'd also copied the wrist guards and the earring. She'd even asked Zeus to let her be able to shoot blue fire balls for the day. The look on Ares' face when she showed up at the temple had been priceless.

Granted it was extreme and funny, but she had done it to prove to him that she was worthy of being the future Mrs. God of War. But now it was obvious to her that she just wasn't suitable.

_Damn Xena! This was all her fault._ She sighed. She had to be honest with herself. Xena had given her the poison but she was the one who willingly drank it. Either way she had to go talk to Xena. She couldn't let her get away with what she had done.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there staring at the spot where he'd stood. The broken hearted girl nodded once not realizing that she was crying.

"Be happy," she whispered and turned away.

"How much does Hercules have to do with this?"

She whipped around in shock. He'd come back!

"Well?"

Her stunned mind struggled to remember the question. He must have seen her confusion because he repeated the question.

"Nothing," she managed to choke out, "I've been calling you for a day. Ask Dite,"

"I believe you,"

She nodded. Of course! He was a god after all. He must have heard her.

"Hercules just clarified a few things for me that's all," she added. When he just stared at her she reached out and took his right hand in hers. She took a deep breath and forced herself to lock her eyes with his and whisper, "Be happy."

She might mean it one day, but it had to be said. She turned away. He tightened his grip and spun her into his arms.

He bent his head and captured her lips in a kiss that left her breathless.

"Does…this…mean?"

"Yes,"

"But you said…"

"I know what I said,"

"Well?"

"I have to talk to Sif,"

"Sif?"

"Thor's cousin. She's the Harvest Goddess,"

"Oh," she said as she tried to move away from him.

"Oh nothing," he returned as he tightened his arms around her, "you said you never wanted to see me again."

"I know. I just never thought it would be so quick,"

"I'm still under the gun. You didn't want to marry me and since I like being a god I had to find someone else fast. Thor suggested his cousin,"

"And you agreed,"

"And I agreed,"

"You could still marry her if you want,"

"I know,"

"I wouldn't stand in your way,"

"I know that too. Besides as you told me I never asked you to marry me therefore any agreements we made are null and void,"

"Oh," she was silent for a moment then raised her right hand to caress his chest, "so what now?"

He stared at her for a bit before he said, "In order for this marriage to work we have to trust each other. Without that we won't make it past the first week."

"I know," she whispered. She knew that he didn't love her, but she was hoping that she would have his trust and respect. She had really screwed up. She bowed her head in defeat before raising her head to look him. She said, "I know you don't trust me, but if you just give me another chance, I promise…"

He raised her head by placing a hand under her chin. He placed the index finger of his right hand on her lips and gazed into her eyes as he said, "You're right, I don't trust you."

She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the pain and loss.

"Right now. But that's because I'm still angry. But I do know that I don't want to marry anyone else but you," he added.

She felt hope rise in her when he said that. She vowed then and there that she would earn his trust back. She looked into his eyes. They were so dark they looked black or brown, but they were actually hazel.

"Give me time,"

She nodded. She watched as he reached into his pocket. Her eyes widened as she saw her ring.

He knew he needed another gesture. He went down on one knee. Dite had told him that when he made up with Gabrielle that he'd have to go down on one knee and actually do something she called proposing. She had also given him a prepared speech which he had promptly thrown away. It was far too flowery for him.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking down at him.

He didn't answer her directly. Instead he said, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Duh,"

"Duh?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

She laughed, "Sorry. That's something Dite always says."

"Well?"

"Sorry, it means…" she said and helped him up. She wanted them to be equals so he had to be standing when she gave him her answer, "YES!"

"Good," he lifted her up and swung her around. He leaned down and kissed her and said, "You know I'm only forgiving you because my parents are making me."

"I know," she whispered before allowing her lips to be captured again.


	14. Stag Party

**Stag Party**

Two weeks later everything was ready for the wedding. Hera had accomplished the impossible – a complete makeover of the Groom and Best Man. She'd cut their hair and shaved Ares' goatee. She'd even convinced them to wear long sleeved tunics and pants in a fabric not made of leather. When Hercules complained that he wasn't the one getting married, his mother told him that it was about time he gave her grandchildren. Hera added that Zeus wanted Herculean grandchildren as well. Needless to say there were no more complaints.

During this time Xena had also been dealt with. Gabrielle just managed to prevent Ares from sending a fire ball in the Warrior Princess' direction. She had talked to Xena and made her promise not to do anything to mess up her wedding plans. Xena agreed and vowed to Zeus that she would not do anything herself that would prevent the upcoming nuptials.

"Should you be here?" he didn't bother turning around. Her scent permeated his senses.

"Do you want me to leave?" the musical voice asked.

"No. I thought that Dite had made up another rule about not seeing each other the day before,"

"Oh. She hasn't mentioned that one to me,"

He turned to face her and felt his breath stop in his chest. She was radiant. She had changed her customary outfit into a long blue gown. The silk white banding that crossed between her breasts and around her waist showed her figure to perfection. He wanted to throw her on the floor and ravish her. He forced himself to remain calm.

"I don't know why our wedding had to be Dite's testing ground. None of these stupid new customs will last," he paused as a prayer entered the temple. Being mortal she couldn't hear it so he hadn't broken any confidentiality rules. When it was finished the prayer printed itself onto a scroll and fluttered in the air waiting for a command. He sent it to the _Deny_ pile since he couldn't bring someone back from Tartarus – well he could, but he wasn't allowed to mess with the work of the Fates.

"What brings you here, Gabrielle?" he asked as he returned to his throne.

She knelt at his feet and looked at him with pleading eyes and stroked his thighs.

His body jerked to attention as he took in her position. Once they were married he'd have her in this position again only this time her mouth…

"I was hoping you'd tell me about her,"

_Her_. He wasn't ready to talk about _Her_. For the past two weeks he'd been able to avoid answering any questions since something always came up that allowed him to escape. Today it looked like he was stuck. How did he tell her that he wasn't ready?

"She's none of your concern," he stated harshly.

He saw the hurt flit across her beautiful face. He sighed and reached out to caress her right cheek.

"I've buried her in the past. She is my past. My future is with you. I don't want to unearth memories that are best left where they are. Understand?"

"Yes," she whispered. She stood and turned away with her head bent and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Rie…wait," he turned her to face him. He bent and kissed her forehead, "I…."

Lights of various colours appeared signaling the arrival of his male relatives.

"Unhand her Ares," Uncle Poseidon commanded, "You're going on a mission."

"Mission?" he asked confused. Any missions were usually undertaken by Hermes. He looked at the messenger, but he simply winked and grinned, his pointy chin quivering with suppressed mirth.

He looked at Gabrielle who shrugged and said, "Go."

He turned to his father and at that moment his female relatives showed up.

"How come no one told me about the family reunion?" he demanded sarcastically.

"There isn't," Zeus chuckled, "We're here to take you to take part in another one of my daughter's new rituals.

"What is it this time?"

"A bachelor party," Apollo answered with a grin.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" he asked morosely as they orbed out.

-------

"I like this," the dark god of war slurred 200 flagons of mead later. The gods were in Zeus' mansion since Hercules didn't have a pad. Bacchus had provided the drinks and the entertainment.

The entertainment was several girls – mortals who took off their clothes to music.

Ares cheered and threw dinars with the rest of them but he couldn't help wondering what his Rie looked like naked. He was sure she looked far sexier than these women. The banging of a tankard on the table drew his attention.

"In my role as Best Man," he gave a mocking bow to his father, "I would like to welcome you all to the first ever bachelor's party. Now for Ares' special gift I give you Candy!"

Candy was a young woman with long blonde hair and aqua marine coloured eyes. She manipulated her body in ways that the men had never seen before and they had seen plenty.

"She's amazing!" Iolaus exclaimed tossing some dinars on the stage.

"She has smaller breasts than your mother," Zeus muttered to his sons as Candy's bright pink top flew over his head. They exchanged glances, shuddered, and drained their tankards.

She climbed down the stage and shimmied her way over to Ares.

"Hi big boy," she greeted in a husky voice.

"Hi," he choked out. Close to she was incredibly beautiful, but hard living had caused her to start aging prematurely.

"I hear you're getting married tomorrow," she said as she straddled his lap.

"You heard correct," he replied as he stared into her amazing eyes, "This is my last night of freedom".

"Too bad. Let's make this a night you'll never forget," she whispered as she rubbed her breasts against his face.

The guys gave a drunken cheer as she lowered her lips towards his.


	15. Stagette Party

_Happy New Year everyone! The story's finished. I scrapped the ending I had before and started from scratch. It just wasn't believable – to me anyway. I know most of the things that happened on Xena were sometimes unbelievable, but I wanted the ending to be as believable as the beginning. _

_Right now I'm just editing. I'll be posting as often as I can. _

_Thanks for all the reviews. Makes me feel appreciated. _

**Stagette Party**

"Now that they've gone we can have our own party!" Dite said excitedly when the men had disappeared.

"Party? Like the one Ares is getting?" Gabrielle asked struggling to ignore the fact that she already missed him.

"Yes, but ours will be better," the goddess vowed, "Let's go."

She grabbed the bride-to-be and orbed out.

"Where are we?" Gabrielle asked trying to stop the world from spinning. Funny, she never got dizzy when Ares did it.

"In one of Artemis' forests,"

Sure enough the Goddess of the Hunt was there with several other goddesses. Dite led Gabrielle into a house made of fabric. The interior was lighted with candles that didn't seem to burn the fabric considering how close they were. There were sofas for lounging and a table groaning with food and drink.

"Since this has never been done before I'll be tweaking as we go along," Dite said as she sank gracefully onto her sofa.

There were muscular men dressed in loin cloths with a piece of black leather around their neck fashioned like a butterfly. There was one assigned to each woman. He fed her, massaged her, and generally saw to her comfort.

"This is great," Athena moaned as her man worked his magic.

"I agree," Aphrodite sighed as her man massaged her feet, "This was one of my better ideas."

Gabrielle just moaned.

----

"Nobody move!" the voice intruded into Gabrielle's pleasant haze.

The women all froze in shock as they saw two men in army uniform burst into the tent.

"This is a raid! We're looking for someone named Gabrielle Potedia,"

There was only one Gabrielle in the room and she had adopted the place of her birth as her bard name.

"I'm Gabrielle," she said as strongly as she could. Inside she was shaking like a leaf. The relaxing feeling of a moment before had evaporated completely. She cursed the fact that she'd let Dite talk her into leaving her weapons at the temple. "What seems to be the problem?"

"There's a poster for your arrest," the one that seemed to be the spokesperson said. She had to admit that he was a beautiful man. In fact besides the gods, he might be the best looking man in the world.

"What for?" she was starting to feel frantic. She was getting married tomorrow dammit!

He didn't answer. He turned to the man next to him and commanded, "Take her."

Gabrielle struggled. She could fight and escape, but with her luck they'd show up at the wedding. That was not an option. She decided to get everything settled tonight.

"What am I being arrested for?"

Neither of them answered.

"You have to at least tell me that!" she shouted in frustration. Suddenly music filled the air.

"You, Gabrielle Potedia, are under arrest for being too beautiful,"

The two men started rubbing against her removing their clothes while Gabrielle stood in shock. Her mind blank. Then she realized what must have happened.

She was going to KILL her bridal helper! She was going to steal one of Cupid's arrows and…

All thoughts of murdering the Goddess of Love disappeared from her mind when Adonis started nuzzling her neck.


	16. Wedding Day

**_Wow! It's been a long time since I posted. LOL…I broke my New Year's Resolution very quickly didn't I? Anywho…I'm done exams for a few weeks and if my life decides not to play like a soap opera I will hopefully be posting more often._**

**_On with the story. Please review…_**

**The Wedding Day**

For the first time in millenia the sun was in danger of not rising. Currently Apollo was sleeping under the table where he'd passed out the night before. Luckily Apollo had the forethought to ask his son to step in for him.

Hercules conscious of his duty struggled upright. He fell out of the door and made his way to the stream that flowed around his father's house.

He dunked his head into the cold water and forced himself to sober up. That was the downside of being half human. He felt it the next morning. He looked t the position of the sun – he was too hung over to remember the boy's name and cursed. They only had an hour to get to the Temple of Marriage. Somewhat sober he ran back into the house.

"Ares!"

Groans of pain answered him. Zeus' head appeared with a lady's undergarment hanging off his ear.

"It's a good thing you're my son and I'm too drunk to aim straight,"

"Merciful father,"

"I know. What's all the racket about?"

"We only have an hour to get to the temple. Where's Ares?"

"Try his room," he groaned, "you do know that we're just orbing there?"

"I knew that," Hercules muttered feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Uh huh," Zeus groaned and put his head in his hands, "Merciful me, I feel like I did when Athena was in my head."

Hercules chuckled in sympathy and left to find the groom.

Ten minutes later he returned without his brother. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"He's not there, Dad," he informed Zeus,

"Really?"

Hercules nodded and ran his left hand through his much shorter hair, "there was no sign of Ares, but Candy was in his bed."

"You don't think…"

Hercules shrugged. "Maybe he went hoe to get something."

"Doesn't sound like him? Let's orb over and get him," the King of the Gods rose as majestically as once can with alcohol still running through one's system and a pair of ladies underwear hanging off one ear. He removed the undergarment before disappearing with his son.

They appeared in Ares' home and gasped at the destruction in front of them. Furniture was broken and burned. There were scorch marks scattered through the room.

"Do you think he was attacked?"

"No one could get past his security. No. He did this himself. He must be extremely upset or angry,"

"He's done this before?"

"yes. When Caila died. But he's been better,"

"Oh," Hercules started walking through the debris looking for clues.

"I can't think of anything that would set him off like this,"

"I can," he rose from his crouched position and handed over a piece of parchment.

A storm of anger crossed Zeus' face when he read it. "That deceitful BITCH!"

"I don't believe that she would do something like this," the hero defended.

They both quieted when something on Zeus' belt flared with a blue light.

"Oh no," he cursed.

"What?"

"I'm the God of War again,"

"Huh? I thought Ares was,"

"Was being the operative word," he walked over to the pool and growled, "Show me Ares."

"I thought only Ares could use it,"

"I am King. All access pass,"

"Cute,"

"Besides I'm War now,"

"Got ya. Well where is he?"

They both leaned in and saw the ex-God in chains being tortured.

"He's in Tartarus," Zeus whispered.

**A/N:**

**_If I had kept the title as is, it would be a VERY long story, so I decided to break it up into two. I'm working on the children right now. It will be a while before I post the sequel since I have some stories to complete first. Bear with me. :-)_**

**_FieryOne…you didn't leave an email addy so I have to post my response here. You made my day when I read your review. I think my email is on here. If you need any help with editing, proofreading, etc. let me know. That goes for anyone else as well. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews peeps. Did I ever tell you guys that I love getting reviews? If I haven't…I love getting reviews. :-)_**


	17. Wedding Day cont…

Sunday, June 25, 2006.

I cannot believe I let so much time pass. I let life get away from me and I forgot to keep doing the things that I love. After a lot of work and sacrifice, it is time for me to get back to what I love to do…write.

I am posting thisto let you know that I am BACK!

I am definitely rusty so I would appreciate some constructive criticism.

I will post the next chapter or so tomorrow.

----------

**Wedding Day cont…**

Olympus had never heard anything like it. The roar of anger and anguish echoed through the area and caused the humans on earth to quake with fear.

"He's in Tartarus because of you!"

Gabrielle stepped back as her future father-in-law snarled at her. He was impressive in his anger.

"Who's in Tartarus?" a confused Gabrielle asked. She was starting to get worried. First Ares was running late and the next thing she knew the wedding was off. "Who's in Tartarus? And where's Ares?"

"Ares is in Tartarus, Gabby," Hercules informed her.

"Is he there on a business meeting? On our wedding day?" She'd kill him!

"No. He's a resident,"

"Gods can't be resident there," she said with conviction. The worried feeling was getting worse, "he probably just went to visit his uncle and aunt."

"No he didn't. Look!" The worried and enraged father snapped and waved his hand over Ares' pool.

She gasped in shock. This had to be a joke. Her wide eyes took in the vision of the man she loved strapped to a stone slab as a shadowy figure with red hair slashed a whip over his torso.

"What happened? Why is he like this?"

"You should know since this is your doing!"

"W…what do you mean?"

She flinched as he flung something at her. It was a crumpled up piece of parchment. Her hands trembled as she slowly straightened it out. Flowing writing filled the page.

"Dear Gabrielle," she read aloud for the benefit of Hera and Aphrodite, "I'm writing to say that the strain of faking our dislike is getting too much for me and Xena. You were right that getting engaged to him would move our plan for revenge along quickly. Enclosed is the satchel of powder we discussed. When you're ready, this will strip him of his powers and prevent him from getting them back. If you can do it while he's fighting, even better, but wait until you've had his "heir". I can't wait to have you in my bed again so we can pull off this phase of the plan. Hold in there and keep faking that you like him touching you,"

"I don't believe it." Aphrodite said staunchly, "Gabby would never do such a thing."

"Thank you Dite," Gabrielle choked. She turned to Ares' parents, "I swear I didn't do this."

"Why should we believe you?" Zeus snarled, "Hercules told me that you basically forced my son into marriage."

Wide green eyes turned to the demi-god in question who shrugged apologetically. That moment would always return to bite her in the butt. She wanted to defend herself, but she knew it would be folly to point out that they were the ones forcing him into marriage.

"Answer me!" Zeus roared, "Why should we believe you?"

"I…" she had no defense.

"Because she's in love with him," Hera said quietly.

Gabrielle spun on the Goddess of Love, "You told her? I didn't even tell you!"

Aphrodite put her hands up to ward off any attack.

"She didn't tell me," Hera interrupted.

"Then how did you know?"

"I'm a woman," she smiled.

Hercules and Zeus looked like Thor had struck them with his hammer.

"You love him?" Hercules looked like Medusa had tried to kiss him.

"He's arrogant, thinks he knows everything, and refuses to ask for help, or admit he's wrong. How can you love him?" Zeus demanded.

"Sounds like someone I know," Hera muttered with a chuckle.

"I am _not_ like that!" Both men declared at the same time.

The Queen of the Gods chuckled again and turned to Gabrielle. She raised her chin and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" she whispered.

"For loving my son,"

"I never said…"

Hera placed a silencing finger on her lips.

"Don't taint its purity by denying it," she drew her into a hug, "tell him how you feel before it's too late."

"It's already too late. He's in Tartarus,"

------------------


	18. Reflections

**REFLECTIONS**

"What do you hope to accomplish with this?"

The man in the bed winced as he tried to look up at his uncle. It hurt to keep his eyes open. He loved his uncle, but he wished that his aunt was here instead. She was better at the making him feel better thing than he was.

Ares visited the Underworld so often that his uncle had finally given him a room. He felt like he was doing his uncle a favour since the room would have remained empty otherwise. Now it was blessed with his magnificent things and, when he was there, his magnificent self. After what happened with Caila, he had it redecorated to reflect his new outlook on things. Gone were the things from his days as a naive godling. Instead he had filled the room with items that echoed his new life and his new title. There had been shields and spears and swords. The decor was now dark. The furniture was now hard and unyielding. He had almost cried when the next time he had visited he discovered that his aunt had been hit with the decorating bug herself and had seen fit to get rid of all his manly accessories and bring in flowers and cushions. He had given up trying to change it back after his aunt had cried accusing him of not appreciating how much she loved him.

He groaned as he tried to sit up.

Hades pushed him back down.

The bruises that he had sustained in his self-mutilation were already starting to fade. He would always have that ability despite giving up his godhood. It was genetic. He swallowed and said, "This is the fastest way I know how of curing myself."

Hades looked at his nephew in confusion.

"What else will destroy any remnants of feeling for the bitch than to have her likeness repeatedly cause me physical harm?"

Hades nodded.

"You know it's not going to work right?"

Ares scowled.

"It's working just fine. Whenever I think of her, all I feel is hatred,"

"What if she needed you? What if she was in danger?"

He hesitated and then said, "I'd laugh and say serves her right,"

Hades merely lifted his left eyebrow.

The younger man in the bed sighed, "Fine, I'd go save her. Anonymously. Happy now?"

"Nowhere close. Why did you give up your title?"

"They planned to destroy the God of War. Since Dad reabsorbed the title technically there is no more God of War. Their plans will come to nothing. Whore that she is, I really don't see her trying to pretend that she's pregnant with my half-brother. Besides that Mom would eliminate her,"

"So you gave up your title out of spite?"

"No. Ares the man fell in love with her. He was the weak one so it has to be he that's punished. As you know, our godhood allows us to feel less pain,"

"True," he was silent for a moment and then pinned Ares with what his nieces and nephews called the "look" and asked, "Do you really think that the woman you loved would do this to you?"

"The woman I loved doesn't exist. I've let myself fall in love twice and both times it turned out that the woman I thought I was in love with never existed,"

"Twice? What about Xena?"

"I never really loved her. I wouldn't let myself,"

Hades hid a grin. Poseidon owed him a lot of money. He rose when he saw his nephew yawn.

"I have to go visit your father. Want me to tell him anything? Want me to bring back anything?"

"No,"

Hades leant over and ran his hand through his nephew's hair. The extent of his pain and turmoil showed when there was no complaint about him being too old for such things.

"I'll be back soon,"

Ares didn't hear him. He'd retreated into his thoughts. Despite his promises to himself he had let his guard down. Just like he had with Caila all those years ago when he was young and naive.

Caila was a water nymph he had been involved with steadily for about 30 years. They had met through mutual friends at a party. It had been love at first sight. He had never felt like this about anyone before. They had been happy or so he thought.

He had been granted the title of God of War on his birthday and he had been feeling on top of the world. They had celebrated both his birthday and his godhood together. That night he had proposed that they bond since now he felt like he was worthy of her. She had said yes. To this day, he still couldn't believe that he didn't see the signs. He still couldn't believe how naive he had been. Humming softly he had walked into her house the next day and had seen her kissing another. And to add insult to injury the other man had been mortal.

He had bellowed in rage. The anguish he had felt had sent a searing pain through his heart. With his emotions in such turmoil, he had lost control of his newly acquired powers. He didn't have the concentration to keep them under control. From what Helios_1_ had told his parents, his entire body had glowed with a blue light. There was a loud howl. The house trembled. Caila and her lover cowered against the wall. And suddenly a blue energy ball had appeared and had headed straight for the man. The coward had grabbed Caila at the last second and shoved her in the ball's path. The power overload had caused him to pass out.

It was the first time his powers had taken a life, but it wasn't the last. Dad had informed him that his powers were tied to his emotions. So when he thought about killing the worthless piece of garbage, his powers had followed the order that he had unknowingly given. His mother had told him that it wasn't his fault. He still didn't believe her. But years later he had been in the position to avenge Caila on a battlefield. He had made sure that the side the coward was fighting on lost the battle.

He never forgot what he had accidentally done, but he had slowly recovered over the years by completely burying his feelings for her. He had also spent some time with Thor and had perfected the mask that he wore now.

He sighed and lay back. It was his own fault really. He should have remembered that he wasn't meant to have someone love him as much as he loved them. He had let his guard down. In the excitement of discovering his feelings for Rie...Gabrielle, he had ignored the fact that she had been a little too eager to volunteer to be his fiancee.

He should have known that her first loyalty was to Xena. It was not like they were getting married because they loved each other. It was a business arrangement. He also knew that Xena had a vindictive streak and that she hated him. What surprised him was Rie...dammit...Gabrielle. He had always seen her as gentle and kind. Heck she hadn't even wanted to kill Hope. And to add insult to injury she was in love with Joxer...an incompetent, bumbling oaf. A part of him wanted to crush all of them, but a larger part was wondering why he was never good enough.

He sighed and rolled over on his good side. He had certainly learned his lesson. He was never going to let her or any other woman hurt him like this ever again...even if he had to move to a planet where there were no women. Giving up his godhood had been painful, but he would have lost it any way since he refused to ever consider getting married again and he knew that his parents, especially his father, would not change their minds.

_Meddlesome parents._ He wished that they had left well enough alone. He had been satisfied with his life as it was. He could start all the fights he wanted. He could get a woman whenever the urge hit. He could go spend some time in Valhalla with Thor whenever he felt like it. He could travel and see the sights around the world. Unlike the mortals, he knew that there were lands beyond what was drawn on the maps. He also knew that the earth was round and not flat.

Now everything had changed. Nothing would ever be the same again. He knew for a fact that he would never go near another woman for as long as he could. No scratch that...he would never let another woman into his heart. He was done searching for his soul mate. And he had way too much pride than to ask his sister to have Cupid zap someone for him.

He had never been anything other than a god his entire existence so he didn't know what to do with himself now that he was a mere mortal. He figured he would have to get a job so he had some form of income to buy food and drink. As a god, all he really needed was ambrosia. He knew that his family would not let him starve, but he had to be able to stand on his own.

Speaking of standing on his own, it was about time he tried to see if he could walk. The Gabrielle clone had done a real number on him physically, just like the real one had done a number on him emotionally.

It took all his strength to sit up again. By the time his legs were on the ground he was sweating and it had nothing to do with where he was. Grabbing a hold of the bedframe, he struggled to pull himself up. His breath was coming in short pants. He was having difficulty breathing. His vision was wavering. He let go of the post to see if he could stand on his own. A feeling of pride went through his being when he succeeded.

He could feel his legs trembling. His entire body was shaking, but the stubborn part of him refused to go back to bed without at least taking that first step. He took a deep breath and slowly slid his bare left foot forward. A small smile graced his face when he remained upright. He slowly slid his right foot forward, but before he could stop himself he fell to the floor. He could feel the soft carpet on his bare chest. His legs were encased in silk trousers.

His hard won pride disappeared completely when he heard her voice.

------------------

_1_ Helios is the sun god who sees all. In later tales of the parthenon Apollo took his place as the sun god.


End file.
